Embodiments of the invention generally relate to data analytics systems, and more particularly, to providing contextualized analytics to users while maintaining data privacy.
Cloud-based software applications make great use of user devices including, for example, mobile devices. These mobile devices often store private data. Private data may include, for example, financial records, calendars, communication history, social platform data, and other data. The mobile devices may also store time and location information about each of these private data types. This private data may be sensitive, and may be misused if compromised. The mobile device may also store information on how to access sensitive data stored by third parties, for example in credit card accounts, investment accounts, bank accounts, medical accounts.
Data analytics engines may use data, such as the private data described above, to make recommendations to a user that are tailored to the user's data.